Requiem For a Phantom
by Small Ghost
Summary: The Chaos Emerald is controlled by a powerful being, after being imprisoned in the Emerald for years the Goddess has found her replacement. The only cost is a friend, a lover and a sister. I'm rewriting my old fic, looking for OCs put the bio in a review.
1. Reunited Forever

[Okay guys so I've started re-writing this bad boy, I'm working through my Fanfics backwards, this is the last in my series about Whiskers and co, Sega owns all the characters, apart from Midnight & Whiskers who are copyright to moi, and Suzy belongs toThe-Wicked-Have-More-Fun

Okay guys, well you enjoy and I'll keep writing!

Requiem For A Phantom

Chapter One: Reunited Forever

"SONIC!"

The sweet voice resounded from a pretty, dark pink hedgehog as she sped towards Sonic's house, struggling in to lift her feet in the sand, she was shortly followed by another two hedgehogs a dark-eyed green one with a mass of spiky hair smoking a cigarette, and a royal blue female hedgehog with long blonde hair and deep sapphire eyes.

"YO SONIC!" Yelled the green hedgehog, he shook his head and took another draw from his cigarette, "This is hopeless." He muttered exhaling, the dark pink hedgehog spun around aggressively and grabbed him by his waistcoat, she shook him violently, staring him in the eyes,

"We've came all this way Manic! Don't lose hope now," she ran her hand stressfully, through her hair, "Fuck, gimme a smoke Manic."

The green hedgehog known as Manic rummaged through his rucksack and produced a mangled packet of smokes, he passed the pink hedgehog a cigarette.

"I'm sorry Sonia, I didn't mean to upset you…it's just we've been…"

"Hey guys!"

The pretty royal blue female stared at a piece of paper which was crumpled up almost beyond recognition, it had a smeared set of directions that they had scored from a couple of bounty hunters on their travels. It was all they had to possibly lead them back to their only living blood relative, their brother.

"This has to be the address, I mean who else except Sonic would live in a dump like this?" asked the blue hedgehog placing her hands on her slender hips, "I can't believe we've came this far…we've left so much behind…God, must be about years now…"

"Hey, don't worry Suzy, we're here to find Sonic." said the green hedgehog, he put his arm around her, "Well I suppose we should ring the doorbell."

They approached what they hoped to be Sonic's home, it was pretty much a huge crashed jumbo jet which had several other little houses built onto it, the jet was pretty much the centrepiece of the 'building.' which was right on the ocean front, it was beautiful. The group approached and rang the bell.

"What are we gonna say? I mean it's been years since we've seen each other! What if he rejects us!" gasped the pink hedgehog suddenly having regrets and disposing of her cigarette end,

"Relax Sonia! Sonic won't reject us we're his family!" said the blue hedgehog calmly holding her sister's hand, Sonia just sighed, she looked at her brother for confirmation.

"She's right Sonia, seriously, you need to chill." said the green hedgehog.

The door opened slowly and Shadow stood, he looked at all the three of the hedgehogs, grimacing inside at the thought of more of Sonics! There was a moment of silence as they analysed each other,

"So…can I help you?" asked Shadow, fixing his eyes on the blue hedgehog. The blue hedgehog stared back blushing slightly, not quite sure of how to answer,

"SONIC!" Manic stared in shock, "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU MAN? THEY'VE DYED YOU BLACK!" He went to touch Shadow, when Sonia grabbed him and pulled him back,

"How_stupid_ can you get Manic?" muttered the pink hedgehog her eye twitching slightly, the blue hedgehog just stood in disbelief, age certainly hadn't matured her brother.

"I'm…sorry?" Manic replied, Shadow inhaled and folded his arms,

"I'm not Sonic, I'm guessing you're looking for him?" asked Shadow, they all nodded in agreement,

"Yeah! I'm Manic, this is Suzy and this is Sonia, what's your name?" asked Manic, extending his hand, Shadow shook it and nodded,

"I'm Shadow, pleased to meet you," replied Shadow keeping his eyes fixed on the royal blue hedgehog, "You've all came at a rather important time, you see a couple of my friends are getting married today so…you can come in, but keep quiet, okay?" They all nodded, Manic sparked up a smoke, he offered Shadow who shook his head,

"Right this way," said Shadow leading them through the house and into the yard where everyone had gathered.

Midnight and Amy stood up the front, on a stage that Knuckles, Midnight and Sonic had slaved on all day, whilst the Old Man tied the knot.

Midnight looked at Amy dressed in her long ivory dress, a little bump were her flat stomach used to be, his emerald eyes were lit with happiness, he was getting married with his first child on the way, he turned to his sister standing beside him, Whiskers looked back at him, she beamed with pride.

"Go on, you big superstar!" she grinned, he smiled and turned back to Amy,

"I…I do!" he smiled, Amy squealed and threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" began the old man, Whiskers slung her arm around the old man, everyone applauded,

"You crazy kids know what to do! Let's get this party started!"

Sonic approached Amy at the altar, whilst Whiskers grabbed her brother, he hugged her, they looked at each other and smiled,

"Well I always told you, that you'd marry a great guy!" he smiled,

"Thanks Sonic," she smiled,

"Sonic…? SONIC!"

Sonic spun around his eyes widened in sheer shock, he ran towards his brother, and hugged him,

"Manic! Manic, fuck me! Is that really you?" asked Sonic tearfully, Manic looked straight up at Sonic,

"Who the fuck else would it be," smiled Manic, "The one and only!"

"Manic I can't believe you're here! I thought you were dead!" cried Sonic, he kissed Manic's forehead and held his green brother tight Manic hugged him back. Suzy and Sonia approached them followed by Shadow,

"Sonic," cried Sonia, clasping her mouth in shock, tears of joy streaming down her face,

"Oh my god, Sonic…" Suzy gasped, totally speechless

"Christ, you're all here. You're _all_ here!" Sonic hugged his sisters, "You've came at a great time, you need to meet all my friends and my girlfriend!"

Later that night the celebrations were going down split between Amy and Midnight's marriage and Sonic's siblings arrival. Sonic made it his goal to get everyone acquainted. There was a spread prepared by Amy and Rouge, and booze a-plenty on the table for everyone to have, there was music and dancing and all sorts, it had all the makings of the perfect day!

"Hi, I'm Sonia what's you name?" asked Sonia approaching Rouge, Tikal and Amy, "Thought I'd come and talk to the girls!"

"Quite right Sonia, men! They're all animals - anyways I'm Rouge, Rouge the bat!" said Rouge proudly shaking Sonia's hand firmly and giving her a wink, Sonia turned to Amy who gave her a hug,

"I'm Amy-Rose, Amy-Rose Drakan just newly married, pleased to meet you Sonia…Oh and this is the one in the oven!" she said patting her swollen stomach,

"Congratulations! You look gorgeous in that dress. I'm sure you'll be a great mom!" cried Sonia hugging the pink hedgehog back it seemed those two were getting on like a house on fire,

"And I'm Tikal," said Tikal smiling at Sonia.

"Hey! Great to meet you!" Sonia grinned.

"Hey Suzy! Come meet these guys! They're awesome! Guys, this is Suzy, my sister, Suzy these are my best friends!" said Sonic taking a gulp from his pint glass,

"Hi Suzy I'm Tails pleased to meet you!" said Tails happily the young kitsune with a Jack Daniels in hand,

"Hey Tails!" said Suzy shaking Tail's hand,  
"And I'm Midnight pleased to make your acquaintance," asked Midnight bending on one knee and kissing the pretty blonde haired hedgehog's hand, "Also known as Prince Theodore… but you can just call me Midnight!" he grinned baring his cat fangs,

"Charmed I'm Princess Susan…and you can just call me Suzy!" giggled Suzy,

"Hey calm yourself down, he's just married! Hey toots," said Knuckles hugging Suzy tightly,

"Knuckles!" grinned Suzy, "I haven't seen you for years!"

"I know! Look how big you've gotten! Oh this is…" he began turning to Shadow,

"We've already met, Suzy," said Shadow followed by a quick smile. They all started talking and drinking the night away.

Manic struggled to find a crowd to fit into, he walked outside, and headed onto the beach with a couple of beers in hand and a cigarette dangling from his lips, he approached the hammock where Whiskers laid slugging down bourbon and martini by the bottle. She looked up at Manic,

"Hey." She nodded at Manic,

"Well if it ain't Little Miss Antisocial! Just kidding, hey I'm Manic what's your name?" asked Manic sprawling out on the sand beside her, "Smoke?"

"I'm Whiskers, and yes please!" asked Whiskers, Manic handed her one and lit up, she took a mighty draw,

"You Midnight's sister?" asked Manic exhaling smoke,

"Yep," Whiskers got up and stretched, "I'm going for a walk sweet face you coming?" she asked staggering to the right, picking up her martini and bourbon bottles,

"Sure thing!" replied Manic, struggling to get up,

"Cool," replied Whiskers.

She turned around and indicated with her head for Manic to follow her, he staggered behind her jabbering away, Whiskers didn't really listen, she's pretty pissed anyway and just on autopilot, she led Manic up to her favourite spot in the mountains - just in time for the sunset.

She sat on a broken tree log with a sigh, taking a swig of a her bourbon, she turned to Manic who fell face first over the log, he raised his head out of the dirt and looked up to the sky, turning over on his back,

"Wow its really pretty," said Manic, swigging a beer as he lay staring at the stars disappearing into the sun's glow,

"Yeah," sighed Whiskers resting her head on her bourbon bottle,

"Whiskers?" asked Manic standing up and brushing himself down,

"Yeah?" replied Whiskers,

"Come here for a sec," said Manic, Whiskers staggered slowly over to him the alcohol was really starting to kick in, thoughts started running through Manic's head, ludicrous thoughts.

"Fuck she's hot."

Manic launched himself at the ruby haired cat-girl knocking her to the ground, they began to kiss passionately, Manic pulled her top over her head, and Whiskers ripped his waistcoat off, she bit his lip as they kissed,

"Ouch! You kinky bitch!" Manic said in shock, rubbing his hands up her sides,

"Just take it you girl!" she retorted, she tugged at her underwear and it tore off she ripped the rest of it off, and untied the brown scarf around her hips, she gave him a grin, Manic kicked his boots off and grabbed her, kissing her deeply, they rolled around almost fighting to get on top of each other, Whiskers pulled him to her left and she was on top, she cocked her head to the side and grinned as she adjusted him,

"Enjoy the ride sweet-face."

"FUCK ME!"


	2. Virus

[ Okay chapter 2 is up and running, I'll try to get a new chapter up and going as I go along! Anyways I own Midnight and Whiskers. All original Sonic characters are property of Sega

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: VIRUS

And they all lived happily fucking ever after… yeah right, Midnight and Amy's wedding party had crashed and burned the next morning and everyone had a killer hangover. When Manic finally woke up, probably sometime in the early afternoon, his head was pounding and his mouth felt as if something had died in it… he opened his eyes only to realise his face was sandwiched between two DDs! Feeling rather proud of himself but still having vague recollection of his encounter with the cat-girl, he decided to get up and tried to wake up Whiskers but had no success at all, he shoved her clothes on quickly, panicking! He was sure Sonic had mentioned that Whiskers was Shadow's girlfriend so he'd better keep this quiet. He picked up her red ripped underwear and shoved them in his waistcoat pocket. _Souvenir_. He then rushed to find Sonic and brought him to her. Whiskers was unconscious and wasn't looking too great. They rushed her to the Old man without further ado, it turned out that medicine the Old man given her previously had a dire reaction with her heart and accelerated a lethal heart virus, seems like Whiskers was fighting for her life in an uncompromising coma. Everyone was beginning to doubt she would live another day in this world. A dark, sinister cloud radiated their world and shattered even the significance of peaceful living. Day after day for about seven and a half months Midnight and Shadow kept watch over Whiskers hoping she would survive another day in this existence.

Sonic and the rest of the team were waiting outside Sonic's house praying for good news, the Old man came outside carrying a clipboard which enclosed Whisker's report of how she was coping. Things weren't looking up.

"Hello everyone, here I have Whisker's developments, they are, unfortunately, not good news… she probably won't be able to hold on for much longer…" said the old man. "I'm sorry, I've done all that I can."

Midnight stood up and had a unyielding look on his face, love? Passion? Respect? Honour.

"I promised myself I wouldn't use my supernatural powers to help her but I'm not losing my only sister dammit!" he yelled, the unyielding look faded from his face and was replaced with a deeply troubled expression, his eyes prickled and his long crimson hair fell over his face to mask his despair, "I can't lose her…Don't let the Gods take my sister…she's all I have…"

Everyone had seen Midnight break, everyone watched him fall from grace, Amy put her arm around his shoulders, holding their new baby in her other arm, Mia-Rose. Deep inside Amy's heart she knew that her sympathy and compassion was a waste of time, she had learned that family came first with Midnight, she held him close to her, cradling him like a child, was a limp and broken man, a desperate man.

"I agree! We need to use any means necessary to save her…I love her." said Shadow half heartedly he knew despite the past of Whiskers and magic could've been the only way to save her,

"I'll help too," said Suzy, "I can also use white magic," Midnight nodded,

"Thank-you for your help Princess, it is most appreciated," sighed Midnight. "I just hope we can do it in time."

And so it was settled between the members of the group, that they would use magic to save Whiskers regardless of her history. No matter how dark or bleak the future looked for them - hope, hope was all they could do.

"Remember her fate rests in your hands guys," said Tails fixing his baby blue eyes on Midnight, Knuckles nudged him painfully in the stomach, Tails yelped and doubled over in pain,

"No pressure!" Knuckles aggressively growled through grit teeth, Tikal held him knowing Knuckles temper wasn't exactly stable.

"Good luck baby!" Amy cried hugging the small infant close, Amy felt her heart buckle, she looked at their baby, all Amy wanted for her family was a pain free life…she just wanted them all be happy. Midnight walked forward awkwardly with Suzy walking beside him, his legs were shaking and his hands were clammy, could he do it?

"To breathe new life into someone, is never an easy task," Tikal thought as she watched Midnight pace slowly into the small cabin followed by Suzy, where his ever-suffering sister rested not so peacefully, Tikal had always believed in him so much. He was so full of honour and devoted to his love for sister who he cared so much for, and then there was Shadow, she prayed for his soul to be filled with strength - so used to heartache - he needed a change.

"Good luck partner!" Knuckles said putting his arm around Tikal's shoulders, his voice was full of hope, Tikal feebly smiled at Midnight as he crookedly turned round to glance at them the look written in his eyes was a tragically agonizing one… pain filled Tikal's heart as he attempted to smile, but couldn't even force himself to curl his lips. And with a heavy heart he and Suzy entered the cabin.

Everyone remained agonizingly silent. As, a hot white light flashed through the windows of the cabin making the glass look like neon stained glass cathedral windows. Minutes passed in micro seconds everyone stood frozen holding their breath, hearts thumping, tears rolling. Whilst inside the cabin, Midnight and Suzy prayed, Midnight was on his knees his face buried into Whiskers' shoulders, he wore the scars of love for his sister for everyone to see, his breathing was erratic, he was tired from his magic but wasn't giving up, Suzy watched quietly keeping her head low…wondering if her brothers or sister would do such a thing for her, she noticed Midnight's ears perk, Whiskers flinched gently, her eyelids twitching softly in the sunlight, they slowly opened, revealing her sparkling emerald green eyes. She let out a low groan. Midnight gasped hugged her tightly, refusing to let go.

"Mia! Christ, I thought, we were gonna lose you this time," he said weeping she smiled at him, and cuddled into his broad shoulders, the ebony siblings locked onto each other, Suzy knew their bond could never be broken.

"I'm sorry Midnight, I won't do it again… but can someone get me some ice-cream please?" she asked beaming as if nothing had happened, still holding onto her brother devotedly, Midnight pulled himself away, shaking his head, a big grin pasted onto his face.

"Sure," he said, "what kind does my favourite sister want?" wiping the tears from his eyes. Suzy smiled and walked out of the cabin knowing the others would want to hear the news.

"She's okay!" She grinned, everyone hugged and cried, it was a relief to know that things were working out. Shadow, Manic, Sonicand Tikal raced through to see her.

"Hmmm cherry!" Whiskers grinned pondering, her brother held her hand tightly, "Sounds good! Yep definitely cherry!"

"No problem I'll get it for you straight away, oh! I had my first born, Mia, she's beautiful! We named her after you!" he said still trying to keep the tears at bay, Whiskers looked touched, it was an emotional time for the two,

"Oh Midnight! That's great!" She smiled, hugging him once more, "I'm so proud!"

"My God, man Whiskers don't do that to me I nearly had a heart attack Manic came and got us!" said Sonic clutching his chest. Shadow let out a relieved sigh and looked at her smiling, as did Manic who stood silently and relieved as he watched Shadow lean forward and kiss her.

"Tell me about it!" said Manic with a hint of sadness in his voice, he watched -perhaps he'd developed feelings for the cat girl…doubtful, Manic had just wanted a quick fix right? He wasn't even sure himself nowadays. Tikal jumped onto her bed letting out a squeal.

"Hiya stranger!" said Whiskers hugging Tikal in a welcoming manner, Tikal squeezed her back completely overjoyed.

"Oh I missed you so much, they said you weren't gonna pull through that heart virus could have killed you oh thank the heavens you're okay!" said Tikal,

"How long had I been in the coma for?" Asked Whiskers curiously, Tikal looked to Shadow and Sonic, Sonic shrugged and turned to Shadow,

"Must be past seven months now, Maybe just a bit longer," said Shadow contentedly. "Pretty long time eh?"

"Oh yeah, I mean… fuck me, I were you guys I'd have taken me outside and you know…" she mimed holding and shooting a shotgun, "Bang!"

They all laughed and continued joking, if there was anything Whiskers could do it was please a crowd. The Old Man was beginning to worry, he stood in the corner,

"I think she needs some rest now!" said the old man apprehensively tucking in her sheets, they all agreed and said their goodbyes and gave her their kisses and left.

* * *

"I'm What? I'M WHAT!" Snarled Whiskers aggressively, pinning the old man up against the wall of the cabin she'd been living in, she growled lowly in his face. The cat girl had been having terrible pains in her stomach in the last few days. The Old man was very startled by her violent approach. The old brown owl could see fire in her emerald eyes, he knew he had to calm her down - but sedatives were just too risky.

"You're eh… well the reason that you've gotten so fa- . . ." he began awkwardly, Whiskers raised the Old Man and thumped against the wall, his wings flapped as he tried to escape her strong arms,

"What now you're saying I'm fat?" she yelled furiously knocking a table over in the process of throwing the Old Man about like a rag doll.

"No, not at all actually for someone who's…" he began, Whiskers wanted to cover her ears and run away, dropped him to the ground and slumped onto the bed, fear had gripped Whiskers.

"Just drop it Old man, if this is true then I don't wanna…never mind, fuck it - I'm leaving, I'm getting out of this shit hole, I need to find myself," she said quietly getting to her feet the Old man looked shocked,

"Hey remember you've got a child in there you know! You can't just leave, what about Shadow doesn't he get to know? The child _is _his!" he yelled, fragments of spit cascading against her whiskers she twitched slightly and turned away.

"Yeah but …I just don't want him to know about it so … Tell him I love him but…" Whiskers began thoughts of Manic had already crawled into her mind, it couldn't be his though, she reassured herself that the last person she'd slept with was Shadow, wasn't it? Manic and her had only fooled around she was sure of that.

"But?" said the Old man.

"But I must leave please don't tell!" she said correcting him quickly;

"You have my word!" said the old owl,

"Thanks Old man!"

And with that she left.

"I can't believe this happened to me, I can't let them know about him or her or whatever it'll be…hey what am I gonna call it? I wonder what Shadow would want it called? Oh there's no time for this!" Whiskers thought to herself, she picked up a piece of paper and started to write no doubt they would be looking for her soon and they'd try here first.

Dear Midnight, Shadow & co,

This letter is to say I love you all dearly, but I can't stay. Maybe I'll be back one day, keep smiling and don't ever be sad - I'll return one day.

I love you all.  
Whiskers x o x o x

She sat the letter on the hammock, where she had lay many a times with her loved ones. It was harder than she had once thought to leave.

"I'll miss you all."

* * *

"Hello boys what may I do for you?" asked the Old Man cheerfully,

" Hey Old Man, we're here to see Whiskers, and give her some lunch!" Said Sonic clutching a bowl of soup and a brown roll,

"How's she doing now anyway Doc?" Asked Shadow, the Old Man looked away shamefully,

"Ah…" The Old brown owl began, he then thought of Whisker's last words to him…

_"But…"_

"_But I must leave please don't tell!"  
_

"_You have my word!"_

"I promised I wouldn't tell and I won't!" thought the old man triumphantly,

"Well?" asked Sonic stamping his foot, "Is she okay or not?"

"Well the truth is boys, she left," Said the Old owl calmly,

"She what!" exclaimed Sonic, "But she's ill didn't you try to stop her?" Sonic watched the expression on his friend's face change,

"What did she say Old man? Tell me!" Yelled Shadow grabbing the Old Man by his shirt and pinning him against the wall with a thud,

"Why did she leave!"

"Calm down Shadow… Well she came to me and she told me that she needed to go…" he began,

"What!" Exclaimed Sonic,

"Why didn't you try to stop her old man?" growled Shadow,

"Maybe if you let me finish you would know! Yes, indeed I tried to talk her out of it I explained that she had family and friends who loved her here and that she should stay, but no. She wasn't for having it. She shook her head and said to me, 'I'm sorry but I need to find myself and tell Shadow I love him but I can't stay not here goodbye Old man' and with that she left! She also said she would return in the future so ...I wouldn't worry too much about her because she's promised she'll return and …she will one day …maybe not tomorrow boys or the next day - but she'll be back one day," Said The Old Man, his wise words silenced the two hedgehogs for a moment.

"I'm still worried though…" murmured Shadow sadly bowing his head slightly, the Old man and Sonic exchanged glances, then Sonic turned to Shadow with a steadfast smile on his face,

"Soul searching Shadow! I told you she still likes us in fact she loves you so what are you so worried about?" asked Sonic putting an arm around Shadow's limp shoulders. Shadow still didn't lift his head to even look at Sonic, "Come on bud, what's wrong? Why are you still worried about her?" Sonic asked again. Shadow looked up his eyes were starting to water, tears were coming to his eyes,

"It's just …she might …she might get hurt …I'm worried that she'll get hurt and no one will be able to help she'll be stranded there .wherever she is in pain, and no one could help her," Said Shadow sadly, the Old Man held his breath to hold in his gasp,

"Good god! She's going to give birth out there and no one will be there to deliver the baby! Oh sweet Jesus this is awful what if she doesn't make it? What happens if, okay - I need to calm down, take deep breaths," thought the Old man his heart began to race as he thought more and more of all the things that might happen to her. Sonic laughed,

"Oh come on Shadow! It's not like she's having a baby!" He laughed, The Old Man whimpered out loud, he laughed nervously, fumbling for an inhaler,  
"Are you alright Old Man?" asked Shadow,

"I'm okay boys! I just feel a little bit tipsy!" He said breathing uncontrollably, he puffed on his inhalers,

"Anyway remember that Whiskers has all magic stuff like my sister has! She could use her powers to help her if she was in pain or needed help!" Said Sonic,

"Yeah!" Said Shadow, "I forgot my girl was magic!"


	3. Dangerous Dilemma

[ Okay Chapter three, I'm gonna start asking for some characters later on in the story, I'm gonna need about five. I own Whiskers, Koji, Midnight and Mia-Rose. Suzy is property of The-Wicked-Have-More-Fun and Sega own the rest! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: A DANGEROUS DILEMMA

Whiskers stared at the sleeping child in her arms, her emerald eyes widened,

"Manic? Well it sure isn't Shadow's kid! It's Manic's but how could it be?" she thought, it was clear she remembered close to nothing of her 'rendezvous' with the green hedgehog! The small baby stirred in her arms. The child was a green hedgehog with emerald eyes and slightly spiked hair, he also strangely had large cat ears and a tail which were black.

"I guess that's what you get for cross breeding," thought Whiskers sarcastically, Whiskers shook her head for a second, "How can I still love Shadow with a child that belongs to Manic?" It pained Whiskers that she was disloyal, yet she felt no tears, no sadness - she had a gorgeous baby boy, from now on it was just her and the baby.

_"I have to make things right." _

Three years passed and much had changed, Midnight and Amy's daughter Mia-Rose had gotten a lot bigger and was just over three, Mia-Rose. She could talk and walk; her parents were extremely fond of her. Not only that but Shadow and Sonic were closer than ever and Tails had broken up with Rouge and was dating Sonia and Rouge was now dating Sonic. Tikal and Knuckles were still together though. Whilst Eggman still kept rather to himself but he did visit and spent a lot of time studying and experimenting with Tails under his wing, the two were a great team and Eggman was glad he had a prodigy. as were Sonic and Shadow. Manic was still single and as was Suzy, although it was evident that she had feelings for a certain black hedgehog. And in these times no-one ever forgot about Whiskers in fact no one ever gave up hope - she was always right there with them, for every laugh and every tear…

It was the hottest of the year everyone was on the beach outside Sonic's house, it was perfect for this time of the year.

Amy-Rose and Midnight were playing with Mia-Rose, Sonic and Shadow were surfing, Knuckles, Sonia, Suzy, Rouge and Tikal were sunbathing, whilst Manic sat smoking a joint and blasting punk in his headphones under the shade of a palm tree and Tails was in the laboratory/work shop he had created.

Shadow was quite far out in the water, his slender body was spread out on his surfboard as he swam out towards a large wave, Sonic who was in the same position swam over to Shadow,

"So Sonic, you finally caught up with me then?" Shadow said wittily,

"Hey its not my fault, it's not like I'm the fastest thing alive!" joked Sonic.

The large wave crashed into the hedgehogs sending them flying off their boards and into the sea where it washed them up on the sand outside Sonic's house where everyone watched, Sonic and Shadow lay on the sand in shock, whilst everyone knotted themselves with laughter at the boy's misfortune.

"Surfs up boys!" Laughed Rouge,

"More like washed up!" giggled Suzy tilting her blue tinted sunglasses,

"Neat wave…huh guys?" joked Knuckles,

"Shut it Knucklehead! You couldn't do any better!" laughed Sonic getting up and brushing the sand from his fur,

"That a challenge?" asked Knuckles in a competitive manner whilst getting to his feet,

"You betcha!" Said Sonic mischievously,

"Well then challenge accepted!" Said Knuckles, grabbing Shadow's board,

"Oh be careful Knuckles!" Said Tikal in a worried tone.

Shadow watched quietly from the sand, everyone was happy. This was such a joyous day he only wished that Whiskers was here to share it with them, he sighed and stared over at the mountains,

"Whiskers, where are you kid? If only I knew you were ok, just a sign to know that you were alright…return soon." Shadow thought, he could feel the tears well up in his eyes, he decided it was time for him to head inside. He walked slowly back inside hoping not to be noticed by anyone, he went to the laboratory, saying hi to Tails on the way in. It was so quiet…just the way Shadow liked it, he sat on the floor tears streamed from his crimson eyes.

Tail's tinkered away on a new project, he wiped the sweat from his brow whilst humming a soft tune to himself, at that moment the phone rang, he put down his drill and answered.

"_Oh my God…" _

"Uh Shadow…" Tails said, his face white as snow, Shadow tried to compose himself and took the phone from him, Tails exited silently,

"Hello?" he asked calmly, the other end of the line was fuzzy but you could still hear the heavy breathing of whomever it was who was calling,

"Shadow, that you?" gasped a familiar voice that brought tears to Shadow's eyes,

"Yeah. Whiskers is that really you?" asked Shadow, his lip quivered as he spoke and he was shaking, desperately waiting for an answer,

"Yeah," groaned Whiskers,

"Are you alright?" asked Shadow in shock realising that she was injured…judging by the sound of her voice,

"Yeah," Was all she could force herself to say…she was in agony beyond words and far away,

"Don't lie to me Whiskers I know you're hurt! Tell me where you are and we'll come and pick you up! It won't take second I promise you!" Pleaded Shadow,

"No, you won't,"

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Shadow desperately. He wanted answers,

Whiskers let out a sigh.

"Whiskers come home, I miss you so much so please Aidake come home," begged Shadow, tears rolling down his tanned cheeks, "God…please…"

"Shadow, I'm never coming home." said Whiskers, "Stop clinging onto me…you need to move on."

"You're kidding?!" exclaimed Shadow,

"Tell my brother I love him."

_Click._

"Hello Whiskers? Are you still there? Hello?" asked Shadow desperately down the phone, "Don't leave me…please…I love you…"

Suzy stood in the doorway watching him as he put the phone down, sobbing he slumped to the floor head in his knees. Suzy felt a surge of sadness inside her; she could feel the tears streak her fragile cheeks,

"Poor Shadow," she thought, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt such a beautiful creature like Shadow, he was so kind and forgiving despite his past and still Whiskers managed to break his heart _every_ time, Suzy disliked the cat girl for doing this to Shadow, "That bitch how could she?" she asked herself as she watched Shadow unleash his sorrows through a pattern of sobs and cries.

"Shadow are you alright?" asked Suzy softly approaching the black hedgehog,

"Suzy…what are you doing here?" sobbed Shadow wiping a few of his tears away,

"I heard you crying, what happened?" asked Suzy kneeling beside him in concern, he just looked away from her, "Shadow, its okay you weren't right for each other, you were two totally different people and besides she's a crazy bitch and you… well you're the kindest, most sensitive person I've ever known," said Suzy taking his hand in hers, Shadow's crimson and Suzy's sapphire eyes met,

"You're right I've been loving the wrong person, when all this time the right person has been in front of my eyes," said Shadow, Suzy's eyes widened,

"Shadow I have a confession to make," said Suzy blushing slightly, he looked at her, "Ever since I set eyes on you…I well…_I_ love you," she said softly, Shadow smiled and leaned forwards and kissed Suzy sweetly, she kissed him back.

Midnight burst in the door, his heart pounding in his chest, Mia-Rose toddling behind him, he was fuelled with worry, he turned to see Shadow and Suzy, he growled, deep and harsh. Filled with pure anger at the sight of him with Suzy, he charged at him grabbing him by the shoulders and swinging him around against the wall, there was the sickening, resounding crack of bone, Midnight shook Shadow's shoulder's violently, his emerald eyes burning like hell's embers,

"Where the fuck is my sister!" he screamed in Shadow's face, Shadow was curled in pain being held up by Midnight's strong arms, Suzy stood screaming she grabbed Mia-Rose and ran out the lab,

"Where is she!" he growled, tears running down his face he continued to shake Shadow, Shadow yelped in pain,

"Where!" Midnight demanded,

"She's dead to me!" Shadow cried, a flash of red hot anger passed through Midnight, he raised his fists and brought them down forcefully on Shadow's face,

"Where is she! Where is she!" Midnight screamed hysterically over and over again, he let out a scream continuously punching Shadow allowing the forced blood to spray on his white fur,

Amy, Sonic and Knuckles burst into the lab to see a Midnight covered in Shadow's blood knocking lumps out of the dark hedgehog, whilst Shadow lay quivering in agony with every blow struck.

"Midnight!" Gasped Amy, Knuckles pulled Midnight off Shadow, who was a mess lying bloody on the floor, Sonic went to Shadow's side,

"Hey bud, are you okay?" he asked helping Shadow up who groaned in pain, Knuckles held Midnight tightly as Amy calmed him down, Midnight was crying frantically, he was like a distraught child,

"I want my sister…"

"Shhh babe it's okay…" Amy cooed cuddling him, Knuckles let go and Midnight slumped into Amy's arms, Knuckles approached Sonic and Shadow,

"Is he okay?" Knuckles asked, he eyed Shadow, Sonic shook his head,

"His shoulder and arm are broken, Midnight really done a number on him - I wonder why, he's never like that!" Sonic said, surprise evident in his voice, Knuckles nodded in agreement, the guilt ran through Shadow like a bullet, he would explain everything once everyone had calmed down, hey didn't want to live with the guilt.

"Right, let's get Shadow to the Old Man! Let's get you fixed up buddy!" Said Sonic, "Gimme a hand Knuckles!"

Knuckles nodded and helped adjust Shadow to get him moved, Shadow looked at Midnight who was a mess, in tears and pretty much hysterical. They made eye contact, Shadow's face was swollen but he managed to choke the words out beyond his bloodied lips,

"She said she loves you…"

Midnight choked a sob and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders heaved as he wept, Amy just cuddled into him, she'd never seen him like this, she stroked his long crimson hair.

"Where are you Mia…"


	4. The Angel's Song

[ Alrighty this is actually two chapters rolled into the one bad boy! Haha! Right, the first half is written by me and the second half is written by The-Wicked-Have-More-Fun I'd edited it a little simply for me re-writing the plot a bit! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ANGEL'S SONG 

A year or so had passed and the rain poured down in the Mystic Ruins where Whiskers and her son had settled happily, everything had been going great, Whiskers taught her son everything she had ever known, black music and morals the lot. Koji, was becoming more and more like his mother each day, he was brave and intelligent and had learned much from his mother.

But it wouldn't help today, the Goddess of the Emerald had come to take everything he ever had. Whiskers clutched onto her son holding him tight against her, the fur on her face was matted with blood, her body was covered with scratches and bruises, her small son shook violently, he knew what was happening. Whiskers kissed his forehead and stroked his spines, 

"Leave Koji, you need to go to find Uncle Midnight and your dad, they'll help you…give them this…" Whiskers cooed softly to her son, Koji held onto his mother tightly,

"Mommy don't go!" he sobbed burying his face into her soft fur,

"It'll be okay baby I promise," Whiskers stifled her sobs once more, she knew that resistance was futile against the Goddess of the emerald, Whiskers put a small piece of paper in her son's hand, and stroked the shard of her Panther's Eye that dangled from his neck,

"Look after my baby…" she murmured, the emerald glowed at her response and died down when she removed her hand. Whiskers' ears perked, "Koji run!"

It was too late. The small hedge-cat watched in terror as his mother was ripped from him, he screamed and cried but they wouldn't release her. He clutched the piece of paper that his mother had given him close to his chest; as he followed the tribe of lunatics that had taken his mother away. He watched agonizingly as she was killed and entombed in the powerful crystal, known as the Master Emerald.

"Hey kid, you don't have to worry you're safe now, you can go back home to your parents," said a beautiful snow white female Echidna bending down in front of him, Koji clenched his fists and glowered at the Echidna it was her that had done this to his mother and he would never forgive her, thoughts ran through Koji's mind, he was only young but got his intelligence from his mother, he would return and destroy this woman.

The Echidna walked away. Leaving Koji alone. Very alone.

He collapsed in front of the emerald; the small four-year-old boy was alone in the world, he had no one now, they had taken away his mother and sealed her in an unobtainable place, he had never met his father and had only heard in storied what his uncle was like. He leaned against the emerald as if he hoped to reach through and get his mother back, but it seemed there was no way. It didn't matter how hard he pounded or wished he couldn't get her out she couldn't respond. He reached out for comfort desperately. but none was received. he didn't have a father or any brothers or sisters to turn to for a little reassurance; he was forced to release he grief on his own all by himself. Something no child should ever endeavour. 

His face was pressed firmly against the green emerald his bitter tears mingled with the unforgiving grey rain, he was a frightened child crying out for his mother, and the idea that she was never coming back began to sink in to Koji's mind. He needed to focus, his voice trembled as he sang the words that his mother used to sing to him, that angel's song. It calmed him, he was thinking clearer, he needed to find the address written on the paper,

He un-crumpled the piece of paper and wiped his tears away, it was a letter the writing was messy, he could understand why. Koji knew he must fulfil what his mother told him to do, he read the letter carefully,

_Dear whoever is reading this Sonic or whatever!  
I need help! Immediately my son Koji and I are in trouble, there's a good chance that when you get this I'll be dead, however my son will deliver it. Please I beg of you we need help, please come as soon as possible!  
Whiskers._

Koji winced, she was already gone, he wanted her back - perhaps these people could help revive her? He remembered his mother always bragging about how good his Uncle Midnight was with magic. The address was pretty vague but he was glad he had a small piece of Emerald which his mother had given him with this he could do the Chaos Control but only about once or twice a year and if he had enough energy and right now Koji was tired from running, so he would have to stay here and rest, as there was no other way off the floating island. He curled up next to the Master Emerald wondering if anyone would ever come to rescue him. 

A week or so later…

In The Sonic Residence 

"Shouldn't take me long guys I'll be back before you know it! I just have to go and check everything's okay with my emerald…" said Knuckles, Sonic nodded,

"Dinner will be ready for you coming back, you shouldn't stay out too long, it's dark and in this season there's no telling what the weather will be like." Sonic warned him,

"Right, I'll be back in about half an hour." said Knuckles, he ran along the beach to get a start and then gliding off towards Angel Island.

Sonic was right, Knuckles glided towards Angel Island through thick black clouds, there was heavy rain but it didn't really bother Knuckles, just meant it would delay him a little, he sang his song cheerfully to himself as he brushed past the trees and up further only a couple of miles until he reached Angel Island, 

"_Should've asked Sonic to Chaos Control me here…" _

He soon arrived at Angel Island, the temple holding the Master Emerald looking dazzling in the rain, he landed on the moist grass at the foot of the temple, Knuckles noticed there was blood all the way up the stairs to the emerald.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself, he followed the blood up the temple stairs to the Master Emerald, his eyes widened, there was a bloody handprint on the neon green emerald, and someone curled up in a leather rag beside the emerald, Knuckled approached and pulling the rag back he saw Koji, dirty and still smeared in the blood of his mother barely breathing, 

"Holy shit! Hey kid are you okay?" asked Knuckles, the child was completely motionless, "Come on kid, speak to me!"

"Help." Koji squeaked, tears rolled from his closed eyes, 

"It's okay! I'm here tell me what happened? And how did you get here?" asked Knuckles, he wrapped the kid up and held him in his arms, Koji opened his mouth to speak but no sound was coming out, Knuckles noticed the letter in his hand, Knuckles took the letter and started to read it.

He read over the letter and gasped,

"No way, Whiskers had a baby?" He stared at the hedge-cat, "Well I think I should get you back to…Manic?" 

Knuckles quickly rushed the child away from Angel Island to Sonic's place as fast as he could.

"Sonic!" The echidna cried as he banged his huge fists on Sonic's door. Sonic swung the door open, he looked angry and tired, 

"Knuckles, what the fu-" He paused, totally in awe upon seeing the green cat/hedgehog hybrid in Knuckles arms. "What the hell…?" 

"What is it, Sonic?" Suzy's voice broke in. The slender hedgehog looked at the hedge-cat and her emerald eyes widened. 

"Poor thing!" She cried and took him in he arms. He stirred slightly and snuggled up to her, perhaps in his dreams he imagined his mother. A faint smile spread across Suzy's lips and she swiftly carried him inside. Suzy lay him down on the couch and wrapped him up snugly. She sat down next to him and stroked him green spikes. Manic entered the room holding a banana in one hand and a beer in the other, 

"Hey, sis," He said through a mouth full of banana. He swallowed and added, "Whose the kid?" 

"I think you should see this." Knuckles said coming in, he gave Manic a suspicious look. "I found him curled up by the Master Emerald. With this note" The echidna handed the note to Manic, who looked confused at Knuckles reaction, Manic read the letter out loud, Knuckles watched the expressions of all in the living room, 

"Whiskers?!" Shadow cried, standing at the doorway, 

"Whiskers has a son?!" Suzy exclaimed looking at the sleeping hybrid. She raised her eyes to Shadow pleadingly. "Sweet heart, please tell me you and that cat girl didn't…" Shadow shook his head before she could finish.

"No. You don't have to worry about that." His girlfriend sighed with relief. 

"You know what I was thinking… " Knuckles said folding his arms. "Koji looks a hell of a lot like Manic." 

All eyes turned to Manic, Manic panicked it was that long ago he could barely remember. He was totally speechless, there was no way the kid was his…was there? 

Sonic walked over to the sleeping hybrid and looked at him,

"Well bro, I think I can definitely say there is no doubt about it, the kid is yours. Congratulations Manic, you're a dad!" Sonic grinned, everyone congratulated Manic, who was still in total shock not sure whether to embrace the child or run away…it was a huge responsibility.

Suzy looked like she was about to join in but she doubled over in pain instead.

"Suzy!" Shadow exclaimed, rushing to her side. "What's wrong?!" 

"I don't know!" She gasped, clutching her abdomen. She covered her hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom.

She emerged five minutes later, looking extremely pale. She stumbled onto the couch next to the kid and groaned. "This is the third time this week I've hurled! It's been like this for almost a month!"

The commotion woke up the little hedge-cat, his eyes scanned the room nervously, fear was evident in his unique irises, Suzy noted the fact that Koji had one emerald iris and one hazel one. 

"Who are you?"

The female hedgehog managed a slight smile as she spoke to Koji.

"Hey, Koji. I'm Suzy, and if our guess is right, I'm your aunt. This is Shadow, your Uncle Sonic, Knuckles, and the pink hedgehog with purple clothes is your Aunt Sonia. And this green spike head, might be your dad."

Manic, stared at the child who was the double of him, however with some cat features, he swallowed the lump in his throat, looking at the kid made him so nervous he felt like he could be sick, he just smiled at the kid.

Koji stared at Manic, the thought sinking in that his father is staring right back at him, he wanted to run over and hug him, hold him tight tell him how frightened he was, and that is mommy was trapped and needed help. 

Shadow gave a polite nod. "Come on, Suzy. Lets get you to the Old Man to check you out." The black and red hedgehog picked Suzy up and led her out the room, she looked over Shadow's ebony shoulder as they approached the door. "Guys, get Koji something to eat. He's probably starving."

When Shadow with Suzy returned he saw the small hedge-cat stuffing his face with chilidogs, as if he hadn't eaten in months, 

"Well," Sonic said, staring at Koji, "He's definitely part of this family."

Suzy had had the biggest grin on her face when Shadow had taken her home, but she wouldn't tell him till they got there what was up. She gracefully got out of her boyfriend's arms and whispered something in his ear. Shadow listened intently, but his face seemed to change from black to a pale grey. He looked at the beaming Suzy, and then proceeded to faint. 

Sonic looked at his friend. "What did you tell him?" 

His sister giggled. "Oh nothing, Uncle Sonic!" 

Sonia gasped. "You're not?" 

"I am!"

The five girls screamed with joy and hugged each other celebrating.

Manic, who was in a completely different world, cocked his head and said.

"What? I don't get it." 

"She's pregnant, you moron!" Tails muttered, Manic couldn't help but stare at Koji, it was great for his sister but he was still coming to terms with the idea of his son sitting there. Manic's heart skipped a beat when he heard the word son, even in his own head…


	5. Bleeding Love

Alrighty Chapter 6 and 7 here, now I wrote the first half of this andThe-Wicked-Have-More-Fun wrote the second half of it. Just to remind you all, I own Whiskers, Midnight and Koji, And Suzy belongs to the lovely lady I mentioned before. Now Sonic etc, all belong to SEGA!

Yep, I'm looking for Ocs, they're gonna be needed later on.

Now, Entry Requirements are.

- No God Powers (E.g. Not indestructible)

- No Mary Sues, (E.g. No perfect people, everyone has flaws. )

- 18 years old is the minimum age I'm taking, due to the plot line and nature of some of the characters in the story.

- You must have the basic idea of what's going on in the story, and it would be great if you and I could negotiate a relationship between your chars (Whiskers & Midnight) and mine before I put them in. (E.g. I need to know _how_ they know Midnight, were the friends? Did they date?) Feel free to read my prior fanfics to find out a bit more about them or message me and ask for a history. I need an ex-boyfriend/girlfriend for Whiskers! That's a MUST!)

Okay that's all I'm asking for! Thanks and enjoy. There's a wee form for you to fill in at the bottom just copy and paste into the review.

* * *

Chapter Six: Bleeding Love

Koji's POV

They're all so happy dancing about kissing and hugging each other I guess I should just keep my head down and my thoughts to myself.

I sat and watched what was going on. Everyone was happy. Should I be happy too? I take another bite from my chilli-dog and then sit it down on the table and push it away from me. I don't know what's going on. Why is everyone so happy? They should be sad I'm never getting my Mommy back and they are really happy. I'm trying to stifle my tears. I want my mommy. I've suddenly been thrown into this new family, I've never met my dad before and my mommy said that we'd go see him together one day…but she's not here, I can hardly believe she's gone and all I have left of her is a bit of jewel that she gave me. My Mommy is gone…

I put my head in my hands to stifle my tears when will they save my mommy? I want her back I miss her! I clutch the piece of gem tightly in my hand, I hurt all over at the moment I don't know if its mental pain or physical pain probably both. I guess I should try to get over the fact that she's gone. Forever. But it's hard she's the only person I've ever known in my whole life and now…and now she's been taken away from me. She didn't do anything wrong! Why did they take her away? _Why!_

I pound my fist on the table. This attracts these peoples attention. Why won't they just leave me alone!

"What's wrong Koji?" asked Suzy approaching me she strokes my spikes,

"Nothing's wrong!" I snap aggressively, Manic sits beside me, he opens his mouth but no sound comes out, he doesn't even care!

I growl, if he's my dad he should be worried about my mommy instead of frolicking about here as if nothing has happened! I shoot up angrily, tears streaming from my eyes my lip curled into a slight growl, I can see the shocked expressions on everyone's face.

"You just don't get it! My mommy is counting on me to save her! She said to me that you would help me but you're all too busy being so cheerful about things that don't even concern her! She wrote you all a distress letter…but I…and she…and I never…" I couldn't finish my sentence, couldn't get the words out my mouth something was stopping me I hold the gem to my heart and slump down onto the table crying. Hard. Everyone is quiet and I don't blame them. I had quite a go at my dad, but I don't regret saying a single word of it. Not one word. No one seems to know what to say at the moment, they all just stand there exchanging glances.

I feel a hand on my shoulder a strong firm one, it seems Auntie Suzy forgot to mention one more of my relatives. I look up and he wipes my tears away…he looks like my mommy… I remember the photograph she showed me, it's him!

"Its okay Koji, I'm your mommy's brother you can tell me everything that happened!" he says, his voice is deep and kind. I hug him tightly.

"Uncle Midnight!" I sob burying my face in his soft black fur. He smiles and hugs me back.

"That's right, I'm here and I want to know what happened to your mommy," he says sitting my up on the table.

I squint and rub my eyes, they're sore and itchy. I look up at my Uncle Midnight and then at my dad he approaches me too I think he's still a bit upset. There is another silence in the room.

"Come on Koji, where is mommy?" asked Midnight looking at my dad and cocking an eyebrow at him, my dad grins and shrugs, Midnight turns back to me. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Gone. The lady put her in a gem," is all I can say inhaling the air deeply to try to stop myself from crying again,

"What?" said everyone exchanging glances,

"What do you mean Koji?" asks my dad he looks concerned now,

"The lady said mommy was better than her so she deserved to be in the big green jewel!" I sob burying my head in my hands again, Tikal and Knuckles gasped.

"They sealed her in the Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles growls, Tikal is crying too she hugs Knuckles tightly.

I watch my Uncle Midnight his eyes grow sadder, he bites his lip and falls to ground Amy hugs him, and Auntie Sonia, Auntie Suzy and Uncle Sonic all hug my dad, Shadow looks kinda sad too but not that sad. Mommy told me about Shadow, but I think he's going to be a dad too. I wasn't really listening earlier on.

My dad walks over to me. His hazel eyes are full of tears, he looks at me with sadness in his eyes,

"Hey kid, I'm your dad." He chokes, "We're gonna be okay buddy."

Then something happened, something struck me - deep, down inside. I realised he really is my dad, I throw my arms around him, I feel his shoulders heave as he cries, he wraps his arms around me. I don't care what happens now, at least I know I have my dad.

"We have to figure out everything that happened we need to know. Tikal what do you think happened?" asked Suzy,

"Judging from what Koji told us and the letter…The Goddess had obviously noticed there is one who can harness the power of the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds better than she could, Whiskers was that person and I bet that Goddess couldn't wait to get out of the Emerald! It's a horrible experience I should know; however Koji was left alone. He has no mother now, Whiskers is as good as dead when she's in the master emerald there may be no way to get her out…" says Tikal,

"You mean there's no way to save her?" asked Sonic,

"No! There has to be!" says my dad holding onto me tightly,

"I'm sorry but there isn't a way to save her, not that I know of," said Tikal guiltily cuddling into Knuckles,

"NO! Somebody help my mommy! Please she didn't do anything wrong! Somebody…help…my mommy…" I cry, burying my face in my dad's soft green fur,

"It's okay Koji, we'll save her, I know we will."

Suzy's POV

I come over and hug my nephew along with Manic. He seems like a really sweet kid. I can see he takes after his father, and not just in looks. And Sonic, Sonia, Manic and I all know how he feels. We never knew our mother, Aleena, since we were separated when we were barley a year old.

I smile and stroke Koji's green spikes. "You know what, Koji? We're going to try and get your mommy back as hard as we can. And soon you're gonna have a little cousin."

He looks up at me with those confused unique eyes. "I'm going to have a baby next winter." I explain. He hugs me for the first time. I've always had a soft spot for kids.

"So, how are we supposed to get Whiskers out of the emerald?" Midnight asks Tikal and Knuckles.

"Well…" Knuckles scratches the back of his head.

"You have no idea." I finish, and rub my temples. "This is gonna be tougher than we though… Wait! I got it! Why don't we use my books to see if we can find anything?"

"Good idea, Suzy! You, Koji, Midnight, and Shadow can go look and the rest of us will go check out Knuckles books!" Sonic says.

Koji's POV

I stare up at Auntie Suzy's bookcase in awe. She more books than I've ever seen in my short life! Aunt Suzy smiles at me and walks to her bookcase. "Koji, how about giving Auntie Suzy and Uncle Midnight a hand?"

I nod. Uncle Midnight gets down on his hands and knees and Aunt Suzy steps on his back. Shadow doesn't seem to mind. They must do this a lot.

"Now, Koji, come here." I walk over and Auntie Suzy picks me up.

"Suzy." Shadow says in a warning tone of voice.

She rolls her emerald eyes. "Don't worry, Shadow. Koji's light enough so that I don't strain myself, Sweetie, do you see the big dark brown leather bound book on the top?"

I squint my eyes and see it. "Yes."

"Good. Now can you get it for me. It might help us find your mommy."

I reach out and pull it out. Surprisingly, it's not that heavy. I easily pull it out. Auntie Suzy puts me down and gets off my uncle's back. Literally. She gets on her knees and opens the book. Aunt Suzy holds her hands over the book and the pages start to turn by themselves! She sees my face and grins, the shard of emerald around my neck begins to glow underneath my scarf.

"Don't worry, honey. As soon as we find your mommy, your uncle and I will teach you all kinds of white magic!" The pages stop turning and Auntie Suzy's eyes go wide. "I found it!"

* * *

Bio For Ocs

**Character's Name;**

**Character's Nickname;**

**Race:**_(E.g. Hedgehog, Fox, Cat etc.)_

**Age;**

**History;**

**Relationship to Whiskers or Midnight;**

**Fears/Dislikes;**

**Likes;**

**Appearance;**

**Personality;**

Okay guys thanks for reading, closing date for the OCs is 15th December! I'll let you all know soon!


	6. In A Heartbeat

+ Okay guys, I've not had a _single_oc, and this fic doesn't seem to very popular lol, which honestly has dampened my will to write... but I'll keep writing anyways P Well I own Whiskers, Koji, Midnight, Mia-Rose, The-Wicked-Have-More-Fun owns Suzy. SEGA own Sonic and Co. The form for ocs is at the bottom if you still want to submit - Enjoy+

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: IN A HEART-BEAT**

_Koji's POV_

I stare as my aunt looks through the book; Uncle Midnight is standing behind her tensely. This place is really big, and full of books... reminds me of my mommy, she read hundreds of books especially about magic. Black Magic. I know what it is all too well, and I'm trying to keep Mommy's jewel out of sight. She said it's only for me and no one else, because it only trusts me. Maybe I should tell them about my mommy's jewel but I don't think I should, I might get into trouble. I want to talk to my mommy right about now and give her cuddle... I wish she were here. I have so many secrets that I can't share, not even to my _new_family.

"Look Midnight! Angel Goddess of the emerald a powerful and ancient goddess who harnesses the power of the Master and Chaos emeralds, she was born from the ancient tribe of the Echidna and has been known to have a short fuse. She is to be trapped inside the emerald for all eternity unless there is one strong enough to take her place. Do you know what this means Midnight? Tikal's theory is correct and Whiskers is inside the Master Emerald!" Auntie Suzy says, My Uncle stands there deep in thought,

"My theory is that in order to get my sister out…" Uncle Midnight begins rubbing the white fur on his chin.

It's all piecing together now, the lady was an Echidna and she was happy to get out the emerald she also told mommy she had more magical control over the emeralds than anyone in the world! Now I get it you have to be stronger than any one else to be the Goddess of the emerald.

" …We have to locate someone with more magical potential in the emerald so they can switch places and my mommy will be free," I say sitting on the floor with my legs crossed, I smile proudly, and my Uncle Midnight cocks his eyebrow at me and lets out a husky laugh.

Auntie Suzy and Shadow look at me with shocked expressions. Shadow then kneels down in front of me with a suspicious look in his eyes, those horrible red eyes - like a monster, he stares straight at me -I recoil slightly he's a bit scary when he does that!

"I guess there's more to you than meets the eye Koji," says Shadow tilting my chin, analysing and judging me,

"What do you mean?" asks my Uncle Midnight crossing his arms, Shadow smiles almost wickedly at my Uncle, who doesn't look amused at all,

"Well... take a look at this," says Shadow he tries to grasp my mommy's jewel from around my neck, the emerald shard glows a dangerous crimson, I close my eyes, I hear Shadow yelp in pain, the smell of burning flesh, when I open my eyes he's on the floor groaning clutching his hand in total agony. I growl and hold the emerald close to my heart,

"Don't touch my mommy's jewel!" I snap angrily, "It's all I have left of her…" My voice faded away as I watch my Auntie Suzy rush to Shadow's side, however Uncle Midnight approaches me he gives me a cuddle and the emerald glows a happy pink, I know my mommy's watching over me,

"Its okay Koji, Shadow will be fine, that jewel belongs to your mommy," says Uncle Midnight, "It's Panther's Eye right?"

"Yes, it is, and she gave it to me to remember her. Sometimes I can hear her voice when I'm struggling to sleep at night she comes and she sings me to sleep the way she did before she left and I can hear her crying at night if I stay up long enough, my mommy is in serious trouble," I say trying to hold in my tears is becoming harder and harder by the second, Uncle Midnight holds me close and kisses me on my forehead. The long red hair, the emerald eyes, the soft black fur... just like my mom.

_"Shh Koji, everything will be okay, I promise." _

"Fuck!" spits Shadow nursing his hand, "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" asks Auntie Suzy slightly confused, she holds onto him as he tries to get up,

"That little punk is just like his mom! Full of that fucking voodoo crap!" Shadow yells angrily pointing a dejecting finger at me, I cuddle into my Uncle knowing that he'll make sure I'm safe.

He's obviously really angry he's scary when he's angry I'm guessing he hates me and my mommy judging from what he's saying. She told me once they were really close but then she met my dad and her thoughts changed. Shadow is growling at the moment fixing his daunting red eyes at me. I struggle to hold in my tears and whimper slightly. Auntie Suzy is holding him back slightly. I think he's going to hurt me. But just when I thought he was going to get me - my Uncle Midnight steps in front of me, strong and honourable - just like my mother told me.

_My brother, I love you from the bottom of my heart, look after my baby. _

"Shadow calm down, his emerald is just protecting him. It was a gift from his mother, she's my sister and I know she practices the dark arts and she's probably raised young Koji here to do so himself." His tone then dramatically changes... "So calm the fuck down. Its just a burn, let's just keep it that way!" growls my Uncle Midnight picking me up in his arms. My Uncle's eyes are narrowed and burning like fire, Shadow backs off and scampers out the room like a scared puppy.

I am shaking like crazy! Shadow's so mean, I'm so glad I have my Uncle Midnight, I understand that Shadow and mommy have some issues but that's no reason to take it out on me! Auntie Suzy just shrugs and walks over to Uncle Midnight and me. She strokes my spikes and smiles.

"Koji? When you said earlier on that you could hear your mommy cry and sing to you at night does she ever speak to you?" asks my Uncle Midnight,

I nod.

"Yes, she does, when I was back on Angel Island almost dead I could hear her telling me that I'd be okay and that I had to be strong, but she doesn't talk for long she says that Chaos and her don't get on very well," I say. I notice Auntie Suzy and Uncle Midnight's eyes narrow.

"Thanks Koji, can you tell us if she speaks to you again?" asks my Auntie taking me from Uncle Midnight's arms. I nod and snuggle into her. I notice a faint smile on her cheeks. I guess she's looking forward to being a mommy too. My Uncle Midnight, gives me one last kiss on my forehead and disappears to tell the others about him and Auntie Suzy's findings.

"Auntie Suzy?" I ask as she cradles me in her arms,

"Uh huh?"

"Can I speak to my dad please?" I ask politely, I know now that I need to tell my dad some of those secrets.

She smiles and nods, letting me down onto the floor. I walk through towards the kitchen, my heart is in my throat, I'm frought with anxiety - I enter where my dad is sitting with his head in his hands, clearly deep in thought, he looks up and smiles faintly when he sees me, I sit up beside him my emerald emits a dull purple like a sadness or longing...mom must be watching us.

"Hey little guy, what brings you here are ya hungry?" he asks ruffling my spiky green hair,

"Dad I have something to tell you. Mommy said that I should tell you...I'm frightened I'll get into trouble..." I keep my head low, I feel scared, my dad rubs my shoulders reassuringly.

"What is it Koji? What did you want to tell me?" he asks, "You can tell me anything, I promise you won't get into trouble."

"I... steal stuff...I can't stop - but I don't mean it!" I say guiltily, then the strangest thing happened, I watch my dad's hazel eyes sadden, he bites his lip and runs his hands through his hair, he closes his eyes and his face creases, I can see he's getting flustered, he just sits there in total silence.

_Oh Manic, Please don't cry...Stay strong for our son..._

"Dad...What's wrong...?"

He can't make eye contact with me, I heat him sigh deeply and he shakes his head, I didn't mean to upset him this much...

"Koji...I have it too, I passed it down to you, you got it from me...oh Christ..." he chokes, he looks up at me, making sincere eye contact with me for the first time, "I'll never be a good father, I couldn't even give you a normal life...instead you had to inherit my shitty genes... this horrible illness... God look at those eyes," he strokes my face, "Everytime I look at you I see your mother and me, you're an amazing kid... looking at how well your mom brought you up... and all I've done for you is give you my fucking kleptomania, fuck...I'm so, so sorry kid... I'll never be able to be half the parent your mom was Koji, I just...I don't know what to do...I'm so sorry kid..."

"It's okay dad... I love you."

My dad just stares at me, my emerald is glowing a deep blue. Sorrow. He hugs me and a single silver tear runs down his face, he pulls away and let's out a sniff, he lights up a cigarette, taking a deep draw the tears continue to roll, he blows the smoke out of his mouth - I don't really know what to think... why is my dad acting like this?

"I love you too Koji. I just don't know if I can do this kid..."

_Come on Manic, he needs you. Be strong! _

He looks at me and smiles a little.

"But it wouldn't do any harm to try. Come here Kid!"

My dad holds me, strong and tight. I know my mom's watching us. Me and Dad will save you mom! Just you wait and see!

* * *

**Bio For Ocs**

**Character's Name;**

**Character's Nickname;**

**Race:**_(E.g. Hedgehog, Fox, Cat etc.)_

**Age;**

**History;**

**Relationship to Whiskers or Midnight;**

**Fears/Dislikes;**

**Likes;**

**Appearance;**

**Personality;**

Okay guys thanks for reading, closing date for the OCs is 15th December! I'll let you all know soon!


	7. Dreaming Of You

**+ Okay guys ready for this one? Plenty of hits and no reviews? Hmmm strange bunch of kids reading this stuff nowadays. These were three chapters written by The-Wicked-Have-More-Fun and I rolled into one big chapter. Anyways I'm still looking for original characters from you lovely folks to join in to beat the Goddess I will pair characters up should they wish to do so. Anyway enjoy - I'm not even gonna ask anyone to review lol +**

_Chapter Nine: Suzy's Decision  
_

_  
Normal POV  
_

Suzy bit her lip anxiously as she held her nephew's hand, the rest of the crew flooded into the kitchen to hear what everyone's findings were. Shadow sat down next to her and gave Koji a suspicious look, Koji dipped his head and looked for his Uncle Midnight who gave Koji a reassuring smile. Suzy gave her boyfriend a slight glare and put the tiny hedge-cat on her lap. Nerves crept over her - she had a plan to help Whiskers, but it was extremely dangerous. For her and her baby. Somehow her maternal affection for Koji was so strong she felt it was right.

Manic noticed his sister's troubled expression and asked, "Suzy, what's wrong?" he put his arm round her and peered over her shoulder to his son,

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she had butterflies fluttering around inside her stomach she wasn't sure whether to tell them about her plan or not. Deep down she knew what their reactions would be. Koji snuggled closer to her and an overwhelming sense of righteousness swept over Suzy, she felt she owed it to him and Midnight to tell.

"Guys, I have a plan. But you're not gonna like it." She looked away from her family and friends knowing fine well what they would say. Midnight gently took her hand and his emerald his bore into hers.

"Suzy, please tell us if it'll help my sister." His voice almost sounded as if it was pleading, it made Suzy's heart break.

"I'm gonna make a deal with the Goddess." She began slowly. "I'm going to challenge her to a fight. If I win, she has to go back into the emerald and let Whiskers out. But if she wins…"

"You'll do what?" Koji asked softly, his emerald and hazel eyes fixed on her.  
Suzy held him closer, trying to comfort him and herself, as well.

"I'll take Whiskers' place."

There was a shocked silence in the room for several moments before anyone spoke.

"You'll do what?" Knuckles asked, the tone of his voice blatantly worried.

"You heard me." She said sternly, Koji knelt up on her lap and stared into her eyes.

"But Aunt Suzy," Koji pleaded. "You can't!"

She gently stroked his green spikes. "But, sweetie, if you want to get your mommy back, I have to. I'm just as powerful as her and either way, you get her back." Tears creased his eyes. "But, what about your baby... And I don't want you to get hurt…I love you Auntie Suzy…"

Suzy could feel tears coming to her own eyes. "Oh, Koji, I know. I love you too, but don't worry. I promise I'll come back. I promise." She kissed his forehead and snuggled him.

The kiss on his forehead felt so familiar, thoughts of his mother came flooding back to him, right before she was taken from him…

_Mommy!_

_Hang in there! _

_We're coming!_

_Shadow's POV_

I was raging! I clutched my burnt hand causing the pain to reach its peak. I growl curling my upper lip tight. She can't do this! Not with our baby in there! And why is she being so nice towards Whiskers? I mean not that long ago she wouldn't even mention her name and now she doing everything to get her back. And if there's one thing I know. It's the fact that I don't trust that bitch of a cat-girl or her hybrid son. To think there would be a time where I'd cry whenever she went missing! Kuu! I'm ashamed of myself. And another thing there's no way I'm letting Suzy do it. There are three reasons:

1. Suzy is pregnant with our child and I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt or I lost her.

2. There is no way I'm trading the love of my life for that mangy cat!

3. She's fighting a goddess for Christ sake! Of course she's going to lose!

Oh yeah and how the hell are we supposed to contact a goddess? Wish upon a bloody star? I do think so! And Midnight will come up with an answer out of the blue like he always does! I'm going to have to speak to Suzy!

I get up and put my hand on her wrist, I don't do it hard because I don't want to hurt her, which is hard because I'm furious! She looks up at me.

"Suzy, sweetheart. I want to speak to you. Alone." I say calmly,

"Oh, okay Shadow," she says handing Koji over to Manic, he looks at me as if he knows what I'm about to say,

"Auntie Suzy," Koji asks sweetly outstretching his hand towards Suzy,

"Yes honey?" she replies turning to Koji,

"Don't be long," he replies with a guilty look on his face.

For god sake! Its not as if she's your mommy kid! I don't care if your mommy trapped in an emerald Suzy isn't your mommy! And she never will be so stop acting as if she is!

I notice Midnight shoot me a glare. Crap. I forgot he could read minds. I bow my head and utter a sorry to Midnight for offending his sister and nephew, come to think of it he's my nephew too…maybe I shouldn't be so hard on the little guy.

I lead Suzy out into the hall and look her straight in the eye. I think she can tell this is going to be a serious talk.

"Are you serious?" I whisper, we have to keep our voices down so the other don't hear,

"Yes I am, Koji misses his mommy so I'm getting her back for him," says Suzy with a serious expression on her face,

"Suzy?! You're fighting a frigging Goddess! How are you supposed to beat her? I

mean I'll miss you if you're eternally trapped in that emerald!" I say calmly,

"But it's for Koji!" she says pleadingly,

"I don't care how much that kid misses his fucking mommy! I don't want to lose you! Not for that whore!" I yell, I know for a fact I was heard, I could hear the gasps from the kitchen.

_ KOJI'S POV  
_

_"I don't care how much that kid misses his fucking mommy! I don't want to lose you! Not for that whore!" _

Everyone in the kitchen gasps. I start to cry. He doesn't care about my mommy or me. I pull out of my dad's arms and run off tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Koji! Come back!"

I can hear my dad yelling for me to come back. But I don't care. I keep on running. I run out the door and onto the beach outside Sonic's house. I struggle to run on the sand and the wind tears against me, stinging at my eyes but I keep on going. I wipe my tears with the back of my hand. I'm whimpering but I don't care! I keep on running further and further along the white sand beach I find a large rock. I hide behind it, hide from the world.

I watch the sunset. Mommy always said it was beautiful - watching the sunset from Sonic's House. I'm still sobbing. Crying. Lamenting. I wish there was some way where I don't have to leave either my Mommy or Auntie Suzy. I love them both. My crying becomes harder and my eyes sting a bit.

_"Don't cry Koji," _

That Voice…

"M . . .Mommy?" I stammer

_"That's me! So how are you?" _she asks me laughing a bit, I smile,

"I'm okay, I've met my daddy, and he's really nice. But my favourite is Auntie Suzy! She's kinda a surrogate mommy while you're away, Auntie Suzy says she's coming to save you, she's going to fight the Goddess so she can get you out the emerald!" I say brightly, my mommy laughs,

_"Silly Koji! I can't leave. Because Mommy has to stay here and look after the emeralds and all the little Chao because mommy can do that better than anyone else in the whole wide world! I would love to leave so I could come and see you and daddy but I have to stay here, do you understand Koji?" _mommy asks me, I stammer and my eyes start to water again,

"Y …yes Mommy. I miss you …I want you to come home!" I sob,

_"Shhh, baby it's alright I want to come home too, but I can't all the little Chao need me to look after them_," my mommy says,

"Auntie Suzy will save you mommy! We'll all save you! Remember I have the Panther's eye and all the Dark Magic that you taught me, and Auntie Suzy and Uncle Midnight say they'll teach me some white magic too so I'll know grey magic! Okay? So don't worry we'll rescue you!" I sob again, my mommy is crying too,

_"Be careful Rumi-Chan! If I lose you I'll never forgive myself!"_Mommy says,

Auntie Suzy walks up beside me, and places her hand on my shoulder,

"Who are you talking to?" asks Auntie Suzy smiling,

"My mommy," I reply, I watch her expression change,

"Can I speak to her?" asks Suzy, "Pretty please with sugar and lots of chocolate sauce on top!" I laugh Auntie Suzy is funny,

"Okay! Just hold onto my jewel," I say, she looks at it strangely as if she expects it to burn off her hand,

"Its okay I trust you," I say she holds the jewel and lets out a sigh of relief,

"Whiskers? Are you there?" Auntie Suzy asks seriously,

_"Suzy? I'm here how are you?" _My mommy asks,

"Pregnant!" says Auntie Suzy replies happily,

_"Congratulations Suzy!" _my mommy says happily,

"Listen Whiskers we're gonna bust you outta that emerald I'm gonna fight that goddess!" Auntie Suzy says confidently,

"_Not while you're pregnant you ain't! And she's tougher than she looks she has incredible powers but apparently she's nothing compared to me, which I just don't get Suzy, its as if I have sleeping powers,"_my mommy says,

"Maybe you do! But Koji needs you Mia, do it for him and Manic. And Koji told us you and Chaos aren't getting on very well, is this true?" asks my Auntie Suzy,

_"We hate each other, you see originally Angel was a part of Chaos that's why he looked kinda like an echidna and she expects me to become a part of him because I'm the 'new' Goddess. But you can't blame Angel for what she did; just think if there were people more powerful than the Goddess then just think of all the people that could defeat her in battle and take over the world. With me as Goddess there's no way that'll happen, but if I fuse with Chaos I'll be even more powerful however I don't want to be a part of that freak show I like my solid body, y'know?" _My mommy asks her,

"But Mia! Are you saying you don't want to leave?" Auntie Suzy says in shock,

_"Yeah, the future of this planet and Angel Island lies in my court, I plan on protecting this world. And besides …I've caused enough damage during the course of my life. It's better for everyone that I'm sealed away from the world. The world's seen enough of my face."_

_Suzy's POV_

I bite my lower lip and fight the tears that threaten to fall down my face. I can't believe it! How can Whiskers do this to Manic and Koji?

"Okay, Mia." I say in a whisper. "I understand. But remember, we'll still be here if you ever change your mind."

I hear Whiskers smile. _"Thanks kid." _And our connection is broken. I slowly give the emerald back to my nephew and sit down on the ground. Koji is crying again now, poor baby at least he has us. I sniffle myself and hug him close.

"Shhh. It's okay, sweetie. It's gonna be alright." I whisper, probably to comfort both of us. Koji buries his face in my stomach and sobs. "I'm just really gonna miss her."

I stroke his green spines. "I know you will. I miss my mom, too, but you should feel lucky."

He looks up at me with those beautiful eyes full of tears. "Why?"

I sigh deeply. "Because you have memories of her. My mother had to give all four of us up when we were barely a year old. I was lucky, because I was sent to a very kind family. But, they died in a fire when I was thirteen." I tear up again, remembering the wonderful family I'd had.

"I'm sorry." Koji cuddles me as night falls over us.

"Don't be honey. They didn't feel a thing." I get to my feet and stretch. "Come on, sweets. Everybody is probably looking for us."

He nods. I pick him up and cradle him in my arms. It's a good thing he's so light. He asks me, "Auntie Suzy, is Shadow still mad at me?"

"He was never mad at you, Koji. He was just angry because he didn't want to lose me. He didn't mean anything he said. I promise."

**Now if you decide that you'd like to submit an OC by some strange miracle you can find the rules and application form in the previous chapters. Thanks again guys.**

**Ghost**


End file.
